Airships
.]] The Lavender Spirit Airship and Lilac Sky Airship are two of several lighter-than-air airships featured in the series. The Lavender Spirit and Lilac Sky appear in several episodes, but they are only named in other media. Depiction in the series Season two The Lavender Spirit first appears in Sweet and Elite. Rarity, Fancy Pants, Swan Song, Four Step, Count Caesar, and Sealed Scroll ride the airship—referred to by Rarity as a "fancy yacht"—during the song Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know), Rarity christens the airship for its maiden voyage later on in the song, and a miniature version with a different balloon appears in Rarity's Canterlot Castle suite at the end of the song. Season three The Lilac Sky first appears in Apple Family Reunion. Wensley, Gala Appleby, and Apple Cinnamon arrive to the reunion at Sweet Apple Acres using the airship, and Aunt and Uncle Orange and Bushel return home using it. The Lavender Spirit appears in silhouette on a poster in Just for Sidekicks. Season four The Lilac Sky appears flying through the Maretropolis sky in Power Ponies. Season seven In Once Upon a Zeppelin, Twilight Sparkle and her family win a free cruise on an unnamed zeppelin, which turns out to be a themed vacation experience organized by Iron Will for passengers to spend time with Twilight and Princess Cadance. ''My Little Pony The Movie The Storm King's army arrives in Canterlot by airship, a small one of which is piloted by Tempest Shadow. Captain Celaeno and her crew's airship somewhat resembles the typical cinematic depiction of pirate ships. Capper also mentions owning an airship to Twilight Sparkle. Other media IDW comics briefly shows an airship at the edge of the opening ceremonies. Princess Luna later breaks a champagne bottle against the airship to commemorate its launch. briefly features an airship called the ''Resplendent Duchess. Rarity and Maud Pie plan to book passage on it to the Crystal Mountain Range, but Buried Treasure beats them there. In My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel, the Storm King has a fleet of airships, but several are stolen by Captain Celaeno and her pirate crew. Capper and Chummer commandeer one of these ships and crash it in the desert outside Klugetown. They later obtain another ship from Verko, but it catches fire and also crashes in the desert. In , Twilight, Raven Inkwell, Celestia, and Cadance ride an airship to Mount Metazoa. Storybooks In The Dragons on Dazzle Island, Fluttershy and Spike fly a small airship called the Windhorse to Dazzle Island to convince a group of migrating dragons to leave. My Little Pony (mobile game) The Lavender Spirit and Lilac Sky both appear, and are named, in Gameloft's mobile game, offered as rewards for completing certain character collections. The Lavender Spirit is rewarded for completing the "What's Hot" collection consisting of Fine Line, Lemon Hearts, Night Glider, Peachy Pie, Silver Shill, and Upper Crust. The Lilac Sky is rewarded for completing the "Lifelong Friends" collection consisting of Twilight Sparkle, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Moondancer, and Minuette. Merchandise Toy Swashbuckler Pirate Airship and Sky Skiff. The Lavender Spirit is featured on the Season 2 poster/DVD set packaging/T-shirt/WeLoveFine.com iPhone case. Enterplay collectible card game Seaquestria & Beyond #116 U Pirate Ship. Gallery Season two Sweet and Elite Rarity and Fancypants are in a fancy yacht S2E09.png Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png Rarity sends off a flying ship S2E09.png Rarity returns to her suite singing S2E9.png Season three Apple Family Reunion The Apples arriving with an airship S3E08.png The Apples look at the airship S3E08.png The Apple family returning to their homes S3E8.png Granny Smith watches Apple family leave S3E08.png Just for Sidekicks Spike making proposition S3E11.png Spike talking to the CMC S3E11.png Skydiving poster S3E11.png Angel hugging Scootaloo's legs S3E11.png Apple Bloom 'And we haven't exactly figured out' S3E11.png Season four Power Ponies Maretropolis cityscape S4E06.png Season seven Once Upon a Zeppelin Zeppelin at the Canterlot air docks S7E22.png Airship rising above the clouds S7E22.png Sparkle family marveling at their cabin S7E22.png Zeppelin flying through the sky S7E22.png Zeppelin passes over the Crystal Empire S7E22.png Cruise ponies gather for the grand prize raffle S7E22.png Zeppelin flies back toward Canterlot S7E22.png My Little Pony The Movie The Storm King's airship appears MLPTM.png Storm King's airship breaks Canterlot spires MLPTM.png Storm King's airship descends on Canterlot MLPTM.png Storm King's airship lands on balloon animal MLPTM.png Party Favor wailing over "Brian" MLPTM.png Grubber addressing the ponies of Canterlot MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow emerging from the smoke MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow makes her debut MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "complete and total surrender" MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow's skiff looming over Canterlot MLPTM.png Storm King's soldiers storming the city MLPTM.png Ponies running around Canterlot in terror MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow hurling a dark ball of energy MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow on the attack MLPTM.png Distance view of Canterlot under siege MLPTM.png Celaeno's airship at the Klugetown docks MLPTM.png Celaeno's ship flies away from Klugetown MLPTM.png Capper pointing toward the east MLPTM.png Tempest and Grubber boarding the skiff MLPTM.png Celaeno's airship sails through black clouds MLPTM.png Overhead view of Captain Celaeno's airship MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno and her crew ready to fight MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno spinning the steering wheel MLPTM.png Sonic rainboom near rainbow airship MLPTM.png Tempest's skiff sailing through the sky MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow's skiff approaching MLPTM.png Tempest's skiff shoots a harpoon MLPTM.png Harpoon punctures one of Celaeno's ships MLPTM.png Tempest's skiff pulls closer to Celaeno's ship MLPTM.png More of Storm King's ships fly toward Canterlot MLPTM.png IDW comics Friends Forever issue 29 Resplendent Duchess takes off.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 1.jpg Comic issue 61 page 1.jpg Comic issue 61 page 2.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) Lavender Spirit Airship promotion MLP mobile game.jpg Lifelong Friends collection MLP mobile game.png Merchandise Guardians of Harmony Tempest Shadow Sky Skiff packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Tempest Shadow figure and Sky Skiff toy.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season 2 DVD inside Poster.png Tempest Shadow's Airship card MLP CCG.jpg MLP Season Two Allover back WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season 2 iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous Cutie Mark Crusaders Equestria Games promo.png See also *List of transportation forms ru:Дирижабли